In general, an engine room is provided in front of a sedan vehicle and the engine room is sealed by a hood. The engine room is designed in such a manner that various components such as an engine, and the like are compactly deployed and the hood is designed in a significantly strong structure so as to solidly seal the engine.
A front vehicle body of a vehicle includes an inner panel part having a dash panel, a wheel house, and a front fender and an outer panel part having the hood and a front end panel, and since the front vehicle body of the vehicle has a structure in which the respective panels are separately manufactured and then the respect panels are spot-welded and coupled to predetermined portions, degree management is disadvantageous and work is complicated, and as a result, workability deteriorates.
In order to solve the problem, in recent years, several panels are integrally manufactured in a module form, and as a result, a radiator, a headlamp, and a hood latch may be mounted on various panels and in general, a scheme is applied, in which a front end module (FEM), that is, a front end carrier of the vehicle body, a bumper beam of a design, the headlamp, and an air-conditioner system of a chassis is mounted in one step in-line to increase productivity.
As such, in an FEM-adopted vehicle, an active latch pop-up structure can be applied to only the hood latch assembled to the rear of the FEM in terms of a layout and when applied to the front of the FEM, the length of a striker increases, and as a result, it is difficult to apply the active latch pop-up structure to a vehicle model in which the layout such as a design, or the like is narrow.
In a front collision accident of a pedestrian, the pedestrian primarily collides with a front bumper of the vehicle and thereafter, a head of the pedestrian secondarily collides with the strong hood while the pedestrian falls toward the hood, and as a result, damage to the pedestrian increases.
In order to solve the problem, in recent years, a pedestrian protection regulation is enforced, and as a result, there is a trend that an active hood system in which the hood moves between the hood and the engine room so as to absorb impact energy of the pedestrian in the collision accident of the pedestrian has been applied.
As an example of the active hood system in the related art, a structure in which a striker support is formed above a front portion so as to support the striker that engages in a latch of a vehicle portion is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 2007-069643.
As another example of the active hood system, a hood latch device for a vehicle in which a hood safety lever drops together with the striker in locking by the striker is disclosed in Korean Patent Unexamined Publication No. 10-2010-0125642.
As yet another example, a lift device of the active hood in which the latch and the striker can be released by an explosion scheme of a small explosive trigger to reduce a secondary impact of the pedestrian against a momentary collision accident and miniaturize a product is disclosed in Korean Patent Unexamined Publication No. 10-2014-0037506.
The hood latch devices in the related art has a problem in that even though the length of the striker is adjusted, the safety hook interrupts reward movement of the striker, and in order to prevent the problem, the safety lever needs to be dropped together with the increase in length of the striker, but it is difficult to secure a space for increasing the length of the striker or dropping the safety lever at the narrow front of the FEM and, in particular, when the length of the striker is increased to assemble the hood latch device, a crack may occur on the periphery of the striker.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.